The Birthday Present
by TVDLytt
Summary: It's Klaus' birthday and Caroline takes matters in to her own hands. One-shot with a lot of fluff. Enjoy!


_Okay so this one-shot came to me because it's my birthday today. And who loves birthdays? That's right, our favourite orginal hybrid, Klaus. Enjoy the one-shot. R&R ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
_

* * *

Caroline and Klaus were both sitting in a top restaurant outside of Mystic Falls. Caroline insisted on bringing Klaus here seeing it was his birthday today. He really didn't want a big fuss over it, even though he loved birthdays of course. But he can't help but wonder if a certain Kol Mikaelson had anything to do with spilling the information to Caroline. He would tie him up and vervain it out of him later. He'll enjoy the company he has with Caroline right now.

"You know sweetheart, you really didn't have to do this." Klaus said while forking the steak on his plate.

"What do you mean? Of course I do, silly. It's your birthday." Caroline replied, putting a mouthful of food in her mouth.

"As long as I have your company, that's all that matters to me." He softly replied while gazing in to her big blue eyes.

She blushed and took a sip of the wine she ordered. He could always make her blush with that intense gaze and seductive accent he voiced. He knew what he was doing.

She's glad she started a friendship with him. She has seen so many sides to Klaus that she didn't think would ever exist. He was very passionate about his art and loved his family dearly, even though he seems to use violence against them all the time, I guess by daggering and breaking each others necks are ways vampire-siblings fight instead of normal siblings that would argue and wrestle with each other. She wouldn't know, she's always wanted a little brother or sister to care for.

It was safe to say that she is very attracted to Klaus and vice versa. She has learned that Klaus indeed has humanity in him, and she can only hope to bring it out. She's always seen the good in people and she believes she can help Klaus. They both want to be more than friends, but Caroline wants to completely get to know him first before she gets in to a relationship with him. At this point it's inevitable, she has already developed strong feelings for him.

She smiles to herself when she thinks about how Klaus will receive his proper present tonight. He'll definitely not see the raunchy side of Caroline coming.

"What are you smiling at, love?" He asked her with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." She took another sip of wine while he looked at her with both amusement and suspicion. "So what exact age are you now? Like a billion and one?"

He chuckled and answered her question. "I believe I'm now 1118 years old."

He saw a flicker of amusement in her eyes. "Hmm that's odd," she begins. "I can't see one wrinkle on your face."

"What can I say? I have very good anti-aging cream back at the mansion. It helps a lot." He grins at her.

She giggles and picks a crumb off the table and flicks it at his face. He catches it and throws it back at her and it hits her nose.

"Hey! 1118 year old hybrid reflexes. Not fair." She pouts at him which gets her a genuine laugh from him.

They chat some more and finish up their meals before going back out to the car. He drives them back to his mansion and parks outside. He gets out and opens the door for her. He offers his hand to her and she takes it, she can't lose that silly grin on her face. Tonight has been perfect she thought. Now for the next bit.

They walk to the front doors and he pushes the handle down and walks through.

"Why are the bloody lights turned off?" Klaus questions to himself.

"SURPRISE!"

What he didn't know, was that Caroline organised a surprise party back at the mansion. She made sure everybody was here and the decorations and band outside was set up while they ate their meal in the restaurant. It was naughty of her, but she couldn't resist. And she especially didn't regret it from the look on his face. It was hilarious.

Klaus' eyes were wide as his mouth was slightly open. His face looked like all colour went out of it. Which is weird because he's dead.

Kol, Rebekah, Elijah, some other close vampires and hybrids along with Elena and the gang were all at the party. Caroline managed to convince Elena that Klaus has changed and that she can help him see good. Elena couldn't forgive him for the things he's done, but she'll tolerate him for Caroline. They could all get along without a troublesome and chaotic life.

There was over a 100 people at the party and the place looked very full. He felt Caroline's hand intertwine with his which snapped him back to reality.

Kol walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hello Nik." Kol's cocky voice spoke. He took his other hand behind his back and placed a birthday hat on Klaus' head. He knew his neck would be snapped later but he felt the need to celebrate his big brother's birthday. Okay more ruin his big brother's birthday, he could never miss this opportunity. After Rebekah gave Klaus a hug and Elijah patted him on the back, everyone went their separate ways and talked amongst themselves.

"Are you mad?" Caroline whispered from beside him.

Klaus turned to face her and smiled. "No love, I could never be mad at you. This was just... unexpected. Nobody has ever done this for me before on my birthday." He took the ridiculous hat off his head and dropped it on the floor.

She gave a saddened smile. "In all you've lived, you've never had a surprise birthday party?" Their hand still locked together.

"No, this is my first." He took their locked hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "Thank you Caroline. This means a lot." He genuinely smiled at her.

"Hey it's no biggie really." She sheepishly replied. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his as their gazes locked together. "I have one more thing in store however." she continued.

"Oh and what's that?" He curiously replied while their heads were close together.

She smiled and pushed the remaining distance between them till her lips pressed against his. Okay he definitely wasn't expecting this. He thought she'd move back from him and want to continue being friends. But this... this was a nice surprise. He's been waiting on this kiss for a long time now. Imagining her soft lips against his. And he definitely wasn't disappointed.

Caroline was lost in the kiss and their lips were moving together perfectly. It started of as a soft and sweet kiss then it turned in to a hungry kiss. they both needed more and sped up the stairs once they heard Kol starting a food fight in the halls. He threw a bit of birthday cake at Bonnie's face and walked over and wiped it off with his thumb and lick it. She blushed but then caught Elena staring in shock, so she moved back and walked over to Elena.

"What was that?" Elena asked her.

"What was what?" Bonnie replied.

"You and Kol."

"Oh it was nothing." she innocently replied while walking off blushing.

Meanwhile upstairs, Klaus and Caroline were vampire speeding back and fourth off the walls in the hall fighting for dominance over the other with their lips still together. In the end he won and picked her up. Her legs went around his waist while their lips were still smacking off each other. He vampire sped them in to his room and kicked the door shut behind him.

She ran her tongue across his bottom lip, demanding access in to his mouth. He immediately followed through with it and their tongues were playfully fighting against each others. He pushed them back on to the bed and she flipped them over so she was on top straddling him. She broke of the kiss and pressed her forehead against his, looking in to his ocean blue eyes. "I hope your ready for the grand finale of your birthday." She seductively breathed out.

"This is the best birthday ever." He mumbled not taking his eyes off her. Then gasped before she reclaimed his lips with her own.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. :) _


End file.
